


Mixing Up Mischief

by 1JettaPug



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Lobster Mitts, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: "What if I let you start the oven?"A smile spread across Jamie' face, and he giggled a little. "Then we'll really be cookin' with gas, mate."





	

“So I don't get ta blow somethin' up?”

"Not right now,"

Roadhog would not let Junkrat blow the place up right after he went through the effort of trying to clean the makeshift kitchen up in order to cook an actual meal. (He would let him blow it up when they left.) They were lucky that this abandoned building even had a kitchen that looked halfway decent.

Junkrat poked the cracked bowl that was sitting on the counter, glancing around at the ingredients that surrounded it.

"M'bored already, Hoggy."

Roadhog replied with a grunt. He grabbed a few of the ingredients and started weighing out them out. Next, he placed them in the bowl sitting in front of Junkrat. "What if I let you start the oven?"

A smile spread across Jamie' face, and he giggled a little. "Then we'll really be cookin' with gas, mate." He went over to the oven and started fiddling with the knobs and switches, trying to see what worked and what didn't work. Roadhog watched him from the corner of his eye. When he had successfully not blown them sky-high, he walked back towards Hog and laughed. "See! I can behave m'self, Hog."

Roadhog shook his head, taking a hold of Junkrat's real hand and putting a wooden spoon in it. "Mix,"

Rat started swirling the spoon around in the bowl, managing to knock a lot of the flour out and onto the floor. Roadhog made him stop while he put some more flour in, then wrapped his large hand around Rat's smaller one on the spoon. He carefully guided the spoon around the bowl.

"Oh," Junkrat giggled, glancing up towards Hog. "Like this?" Roadhog nodded and pat him on the head. Neither of them moved, simply mixing the cake mixture together with Junkrat's occasional giggles filling the background. Eventually, Roadhog stopped guiding his hand and lifted the bowl up to place the mixture in the tin. He turned back to hand Junkrat the tin when he saw him wearing lobster oven mitts.

"M'keepin' these!" He smiled, waving his hands around in the air. The oven mitts had ridiculously huge googly eyes on them, and they rattled around each time Rat move his hands. He looked up at Roadhog and burst into another fit of giggles when he saw the older man struggling to keep from laughing. After a few moments to collect himself, Roadhog handed Rat the tin and let him place it in the oven.

“Lobster~ Lobster mitts~!” Junkrat sang happily. Roadhog sighed; he was going to have to deal with those things for the rest of their lives. "Mitts, Hoggy~! Lobster mitts~! Look at 'em~!" A big googly eye obstructed his view, shaking up and down in front of his masked face. Nope, he was going to throw them at the cops the next time they chased after them.


End file.
